Treatment of chronic allergic diseases in dogs, often seen as recurring dermatitis, frequently results in less than optimal outcomes. When the disease can be linked to exposure to specific allergens, such house dust mites, desensitization injections can be effective in some individuals when carried out over an extended time; however, most cases are not resolved by desensitization and require a combination of allergen avoidance and anti-inflammatory drugs. The prolonged use of these drugs, such as corticosteroids, can result in severe side effects. These same challenges exist for human allergy suffers, but recently there has been a major breakthrough in the development of a new, safe and effective therapy using a monoclonal antibody that specifically binds and neutralizes human IgE that is responsible for activating inflammation-producing cells. This product is called XOLAIR® brand omalizumab (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,958 example 2) and it has been used safely by millions of allergy patients for more than 5 years.